beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Werewolf (BBC)
Um, while watching the show I sort of noticed that each time a werewolf transforms, the more the person transforming seems to enjoy it and/or feels less pain. Tully has been a werewolf for a while and didn't seem to fear transforming at all and when George transformed at the beginning of Series 2 he even shouted in glee as the transformation started. Just a theory, can I have opinions please??? ...Thing844 19:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC)... Actually, I think it's just with each transformation, the werewolf gets more and more used to the pain. When George was screaming in the Series 2 pilot, I think it was just to get the change over with. TroopDude 21:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I don't understand why the werewolf transformation says that their organs shrink. I say this because it would seem more logical if their organs grew larger (namely the heart, lungs, stomach and liver) instead of shrinking. If you think about it it would make sense for these organs to grow, the heart to pump more blood, lungs to take in more oxygen during their killing sprees and the stomach and kidney to better process what they eat (who knows what they end up eating as a wolf O.O). Lemme know if you find flaw in my logic . 01:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC)Anonymous fan I think the article should include the eclipse forced transformation, since it has happened in both the UK and US version. Il lupo deve morire,per una propagazione della luce attraverso 21:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) does werewolves exist today?? i have been watching movies about wolves turning into human being and am still confused,,does this happen till today or is it reall or fiction.there is someone they refer to as "the last sentinal"what is that?in movies i see white wolves which are cool and they dont harm,and black ones harm,,can someone explain this to me ????do werewolves exist today??? 11:36, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Um, I don't know if you're confused or something but here goes anyway, no, werewolves do not exist in real life, they are completely fiction and have no, absolutely none, existance in the real world that you and I live in. There are such things as wolves, and men, but there are no combination of the two. Everything that you referecnced is from films, fictional films, that have no connection to fact. Okay? Jdg98 (talk) 18:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Split this article, PLEASE Can we have seperate sections here for the BBC and North American versions? The articles for the different supernatural creatures are all awful messes, with information from one series getting lumped in and confused with information from the other. Both series may revolve around vampires, werewolves, and ghosts, but the way the British and North American writers treat the background mythology is very different. can it be kept in mind that the ending was ambiguous? we don't know iff the trinity won or whether it was just an illusion. we don't know. i keep correcting it but people keep changing it back. stop it please.